


Gasps for Air

by MaybeWren



Series: Identical Grins [29]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Introspection, Panic Attacks, Wilbur Soot is Floris | Fundy's Parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28387953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeWren/pseuds/MaybeWren
Summary: Wilbur's going to die and Fundy can't do anything.
Series: Identical Grins [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027068
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87





	Gasps for Air

Fundy’s hands shake as he shuts the door to his bunker. He slides against the door and buries his head in his knees. His breaths stutter and shake as Fundy gasps for air.  _ They’re going to kill Wilbur. _ Wilbur only has one more life. He may have drifted, but Fundy doesn’t want his father  _ dead. _ He had slipped and let himself enjoy living in Manburg. Now Schlatt has undergone an execution and is planning another.

He’s spiraling. Fundy attempts to count but he can’t tame his breaths. His brain is made of static and Fundy can’t catch a single thought other than the feelings of  _ panic, fear, oh gods, oh fuck. _ He doesn’t know how long it takes for Fundy to finally catch his breath. His hands still shake and he wants nothing more than to fall asleep.

He has no power here. The title of Royal Bishop means nothing, it’s just fancy words and a better seat. Fundy should write in his diary again. It’s funny how he let himself go and forget what he was trying to do. It only took having the life of his adoptive father on the line.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, one more after this. I had this one and the next saved for weeks. Had to write Niki and Quackity first. How do y'all feel about this angst filled Fundy content? I need to watch more of his streams.
> 
> [Main Tumblr](https://maybewren.tumblr.com/)  
> [Photography Tumblr](https://maybetherephotos.tumblr.com/)  
> [Poetry Tumblr](https://maybetherewriting.tumblr.com/)


End file.
